Eleven Demons
by Reky
Summary: Os onze demônios que a atormentavam eram os mesmos que ela precisava para continuar vivendo. Mesmo que, para isso, ela precisasse morrer por dentro. Não é UA :


_**Espero que gostem! O capítulo dois sai em breve, pessoas, dependendo da quantidade de review (sim, não basta faezr os personagens sofrerem, eu tenho que fazer os leitores sofrerem também! Hahá.) Calma, isso foi uma bricadeira - de muito mal gosto, eu sei! (:  
Boa leitura e, de novo, Submit Review!**_

By Reky-chan.

* * *

**Eleven Demons  
by Reky**

Música Tema:  
_Here Without You_, _**3 Doors Down**_.

* * *

_Tudo parecia estar dando certo até aquele ponto. Sentia o frio passar por seu pescoço e um arrepio passar por suas costas. Estava tudo bem. Ela precisava – não, ela __**queria**__ – que tudo acabasse daquele jeito. Um frio, um tremor – lágrimas começaram a correr de seus olhos. Seus lábios se entreabriram e ela permitiu que um suave, porém fraco, suspiro de alívio fosse exalado. Ela não tinha mais o que temer, mas ainda sentia aquele medo sem sentido. As mãos trêmulas alcançaram o cabelo, desprenderam o rabo de cavalo e caíram inertes e com um baque, no chão._

_O sangue desprendia de seu corpo como a água fluía pelos rios, como as ondas se quebram na praia. E o frio aumentava, enquanto o corpo, aos poucos, parava de tremer. Os olhos verdes iam fechando-se e a boca cerrou-se levemente. A respiração enfraqueceu, até que o coração parou e ela não conseguia mais nem pensar em como doía, em como estava frio..._

_E em como ela se arrependera de todas as suas decisões._

--

_**Outubro**_

Era a segunda vez que Sakura ia àquele aeroporto em um único mês. Sentia seu coração apertado em seu peito e os olhos quase transbordavam de infelicidade. O sorriso de seu pai era tudo o que restava naquela cidade e, logo, nem mesmo isso ela teria. Uma lágrima escapou de seu controle, mas ela a limpou antes que Fujitaka a visse. Ele não estava muito distante, mas a mera imagem de suas costas já fazia com que seu coração estremecesse com o pensamento de que ele não estaria mais ali dentro de alguns minutos.

O homem virou em sua direção, deu alguns passos até chegar à filha e acariciou seus cabelos claros e sedosos. Estavam mais cumpridos e com o característico cheiro de cereja. O abraço que deram foi um abraço cheio de dor, da saudade já existente. Ambos se sentiriam solitários naquele ano e sabiam disso. Mas Fujitaka deveria ir e Sakura sabia disso. Foi por isso que ela foi a primeira a se afastar, contendo as lágrimas e, ao invés disso, dando-lhe um sorriso que chegava aos olhos.

"Cuide-se, papai! Não faça nada que te prejudique, sim?"

Fujitaka sorriu. Era o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter uma filha tão carinhosa e compreensiva como Sakura. Mais uma vez, acariciou seus cabelos. Antes que percebesse, seus olhos encontraram com os olhos verdes da garota. Os olhos de Nadeshiko.

"Tenha um Feliz Natal, Sakura, e um ótimo Ano Novo. Eu te ligo, está bem? Sempre ligarei, prometo!"

Ela assentiu, sentindo seu peito apertar. O pai lhe deu as costas e se afastou, carregando sua mala para um lugar onde ela não poderia mais abraçá-lo e ficar perto dele. Um lugar onde só haveria promessas e nada mais.

Promessas que Sakura sabia que ele não seria capaz de cumprir.

--

_**Novembro**_

"_Sakura, você está bem?_"

A voz de Touya parecia distante pelo telefone. Mais distante do que Sakura sabia que ele realmente estava. Aconchegou-se melhor na cama, abraçando os joelhos e bagunçando os lençóis com os pés. Ao seu lado, a pequena luz da caixa de mensagens eletrônica piscava enquanto o irmão ainda falava.

"_Aah._" Ele suspirou. Provavelmente, estaria bagunçando seus cabelos com suas mãos morenas enquanto olhava o teto, pensando no que faria. _"Sakura, eu sei que está aí. Não adianta me ignorar. Por que simplesmente não atende a porcaria do telefone?"_

'Porque não quero falar com você.' A garota pensou, virando-se na cama, de modo que não visse a luzinha teimosa continuar a piscar. 'Nem com ninguém, de fato.'

"_Não quer falar com ninguém, eh? Céus, Kaijuu. Você é pior do que eu imaginava." _Novamente, o suspiro. Por cima do ombro, Sakura lançou um olhar irritado à caixa de mensagens. O que Touya estava tentando fazer, afinal? Enlouquecê-la? Ela começava a acreditar que ele estava conseguindo.

Contrariada, alcançou o telefone branco e esperou alguma reação do outro lado da linha. Touya estava respirando, exalando, respirando, exalando... Sakura irritou-se.

"Não vai falar nada, não? Vou desligar." Silêncio. Ela soltou um suspiro irritado. "Tchau, Touya."

"_Não, Sakura, espere!" _

Com a mão a cinco centímetros do descanso do tele"fone, Sakura hesitou. Desligava ou não? Afinal, Touya deveria ter algumas novidades de vez em quando. Além disso, ele deveria estar preocupado com Sakura. Ela estava morando sozinha já fazia um pouco mais de um mês e, apesar de viver a irritando, ainda era seu irmão mais velho.

"Fale."

Touya pareceu hesitar por um tempo. Logo, Sakura se arrependeu de não ter desligado o telefone. Sua respiração pareceu ficar mais pesada, assim como o quarto pareceu ficar mais preso em sua penumbra. Lá embaixo, Sakura podia ouvir o barulho da televisão que deixara ligada há mais de três horas. Sons de risada irrompiam de algum programa de comédia e pareceram cortar o ar em direção ao quarto de Sakura somente para jogar em sua cara o quão infeliz estava. Foi nesse momento que Touya decidiu falar.

"_Você está bem, Sakura?" _

O ar faltou em seus pulmões e sua visão ficou turva. Isso aconteceu em um curto espaço de tempo. A pergunta de Touya começou a ecoar em sua cabeça, como se desse voltas e a deixando relativamente zonza. Sakura não comia há mais de dois dias e também não bebia nenhum líquido há uns três dias. Ela _realmente_ estava bem?

Piscou os olhos, passando seus dedos por eles levemente. Estava cansada. No último mês, tinha dormido cada vez mais tarde e acordado cada vez mais cedo — isso, nos dias em que ela _dormia_. Ia para a escola normalmente, passar a imagem de uma adolescente comum de dezessete anos como sempre fazia desde há muito tempo atrás. Mas será que ela estava _mesmo_ bem? Qual fora a última vez que sorrira verdadeiramente? Há quanto tempo ela começara a fingir estar bem, quando não estava?

Tinha uma leve impressão de que fora muito tempo antes de seu pai sequer imaginar ir embora.

_Você está bem, Sakura?_

Muitas pessoas já perguntaram a ela isso no decorrer daquele último mês, desde que seu irmão foi aos Estados Unidos até seu pai ser chamado para ir a uma escavação na Argentina. Em todas as vezes que a perguntaram isso, ela esboçou um sorriso — realmente, era só um _esboço _do que ele antigamente costumava ser — e respondia um 'sim, estou ótima' com mil vezes mais animação do que aparentava estar interiormente.

Touya devia estar esperando uma resposta, Sakura notou. Mas o quê, novamente, ele havia perguntado?

_Você está bem, Sakura?_

Ah, sim.

O esboço foi desenhado novamente, enquanto os dedos de Sakura se perdiam no fio enrolado do telefone — se perdiam assim como ela estava se sentindo há muito tempo... Muito tempo antes de seu pai sequer imaginar ir embora e seu irmão sequer cogitar a hipótese de aceitar uma proposta de emprego nos Estados Unidos.

"Ah! Sim, Touya! Estou ótima!"

O silêncio do outro lado da linha contrastou com as risadas que vinham do andar de baixo. Sakura apertou o fone, esperando que Touya respondesse logo para que pudesse descer aquelas escadas e desligar aquela televisão, antes que realmente enlouquecesse.

"_Está bem." _Ele finalmente disse, parecendo convencido com sua resposta. Sakura segurou um suspiro aliviado e esperou que Touya se despedisse, para que pudesse fazer o mesmo, descer as escadas, desligar a televisão, subir as escadas novamente e enfiar o rosto no travesseiro para que pudesse descansar um pouco. Mesmo que, na realidade, ela quisesse descansar muito_, muito_ mais do que isso. _"Eu te ligo outro dia, então. Acho que você deve estar cansada. Deve ser quase meia-noite aí no Japão, certo?"_ Sakura assentiu, esquecendo-se que Touya não poderia vê-la. _"Pois bem, boa noite, Kaijuu._"

"Boa noite, Touya."

Assim que desligou o telefone, Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou atentamente o teto. Ela olhava, mas não via. Ela escutava as risadas, mas não as ouvia. Sentia apenas aquele vazio no coração aumentar mais uma vez. E ele já estava tão grande que ela não sabia que ele podia ser capaz de crescer mais ainda. As lágrimas formaram em seus olhos, mas ela ainda tinha que desligar a televisão lá embaixo.

E ela desceu as escadas, imaginando que, quando as subisse mais uma vez e enfiasse a cara no travesseiro, ela descansaria. Sakura, finalmente, descansaria. Descansaria do cansaço, do fingimento... Descansaria da realidade. Nos raros momentos de sono, Sakura era capaz de se tornar a Sakura de dez anos — aquela garotinha que vivia correndo, caçando Cartas Clow, vestindo fantasias desenhadas por Tomoyo e sorrindo para todos. Aquela garotinha sem fingimentos.

Sakura queria descansar para sempre.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Hoee!**

**Tudo bom com vocês? Comigo está e espero que com vocês também.**

**Não sei. Essa Fic veio na minha mente em um dos momentos mais estranhos. O_o (okay que, normalmente, eu me inspiro nesses momentos). Eu estava prestes a entrar no banho quando meu cérebro deu **_tilt _**e BUM! TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN! FIC CRIADA! Hahá**

**Okay. Não foi exatamente assim, foi quase. Na verdade, essa FanFic meio que veio de outra que eu estava planejando fazer antes e, a primeira cena que me veio à cabeça foi uma que acontecerá mais para a frente com uma personagem muito querida para todos nós e que eu REALMENTE morro de vontade de fazer isso com ela! *--***

**Só posso dizer que vocês vão querer me matar depois que eu fizer isso, mas eu não ligo! Hahá.**

**Espero que eu tenha conseguido passar a mensagem de quanto a Sakura está sofrendo nesse período da vida dela do modo como eu queria. Falam-se se vocês conseguiram sentir isso, okay? (:**

**Mas, de qualquer, modo... COMENTEM! Quero bastante reviews antes de postar o próximo capítulo, viram? Só com comentários vocês poderão ver o que eu vou fazer com todos os personagens de SCC – e, devo dizer, haverá muitos momentos que vocês vão querer me matar. Os farei sofrerem como nunca fiz em Fic nenhuma minha! (risada maléfica tipo Naraku)**

**Agradeço desde já a quem comentar!**

**Beijoos,**

**Reky-chan.**


End file.
